lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices that We Make
The War for the Forest has begun, and Alex is nowhere to be seen. Alex must face and accept his destiny in order to save his friends... and the girl. Synopsis In the forest, San awakens the next morning in the company of Tsumi who explains that Alex knocked her unconscious to avoid a long goodbye and to protect everyone from his demon powers. Rukia brought her back and is currently with Moro, Kiba, and Isaac preparing for the final battle. Despite San being sad and confused on Alex's actions, San gets ready for the battle by putting on new armor along with the crystal Alex left for San. She goes with Tsumi to join her mother and the others. Meanwhile far away from Moro's cave, Alex is making his way back to Amishi Village in order to use the tree that brought him here to take him back. He learns from Rukia that he assumed from his conversation from Somiesa that the tree was a one way trip, but it can go both ways. While Alex is angry that she, Somiesa, and Isaac kept that a secret from him, he is grateful for knowing it now, and plans to go home. He believes that going back to his time might help him avoid the more stressful situations that will weaken the demon within him to the point of starvation. He also doesn't want to fight due to his upbringing as a doctor and that all the fighting he has done has gone against everything he grew up on. He also finally accepted that San knows what she is doing and that nothing he says will stop her from fighting for the forest with the only method she knows, fighting. Before leaving, he asks Rukia to protect San despite her tough girl attitude, which Rukia accepts, and Alex leaves. As he makes his way through the forest before the fighting starts, he silently scolds himself from not telling San how he really felt. Near the edge of the forest, San arrives to see her mother and witness Eboshi's forces preparing for Okoto's attack by digging trenches and making the boards angry by burning and cutting the forest down. Moro knows that Okoto is a proud warrior and will charge in with his boars despite knowing it's a trap. San says she wants to help Okoto due to him being blind. Moro agrees and San than asks Rukia to keep Alex safe since he's the one in most danger before going to find Okoto. Moro goes to protect Shisha-Gami while telling Rukia to find Alex and take him and Isaac to protect Shisha-Gami like he supposed to do. Far from the forest, Alex is making his way back to Amishi Village telling himself that the battle wasn't his and never was his to begin with. He takes a breather when Isaac catches up with him to stop Alex. Alex is still a little angry at being kept in the dark on a way to get home, asks Isaac for the rest of the story as to what the spirit kings were trying to do and what was he supposed to do. Isaac tells him that the future he saw was of Shisha-Gami dying, Haxxus taking his essence, and using it to twist it and the world to his liking. He goes on to say that in order to stop Haxxus from getting the different spirit king's essence first, Alex was brought from the future in order to get the essences first, bring them to Oto-Hime, and save the world by making a better future. Alex is shocked beyond belief to learn that he was brought to the past in order to kill the spirit kings and demands to know why him, why not some other human. Isaac answers that Alex possesses something that most humans don't, a resolve to protect his friends above anything else. Alex doesn't believe that he can do it since he couldn't even save himself from the curse. A silence goes between the two when they hear explosions coming from Iron Town as it is attacked by Asano's samurai thugs and then they are joined by Rukia. She tells them San's situation and begs Alex to save the forest, Shisha-Gami, and San. Alex is silent for a moment with everything that is happening around him and finally decides it was time he tried being what the spirits believed him to be. He rides on a transformed Isaac and an airborne Rukia as they goes to help by starting a fight. Navigation Category:Chapters